Hide Me Forever Lemon
by BoOkWoRm1807
Summary: This is a spin off from Chapter 4 in Hide Me Forever. Full of Lemony goodness. Rated M for very mature content. This is not for innocent kiddies to read. You have been warned.


**A/N: Here is the rated M version of Hide Me Forever Chapter 5. Enjoy this lemony goodness.**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

As Adrian kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. I felt his arms snake around my waist again and pulled me up against his body. I felt his erection rub against me, and I nearly gasped but his hot mouth claimed mine.

I felt his hands begin to move, concentrating on the one moving down south. He cupped my ass squeezing lightly. I moaned against him, my fingers tightening their grip in his hair. He growled deep in his throat and the next thing I know he throws me on to the bed.

"Sydney, do you have any idea what effect you have on me?" he asked. I bit my bottom lips, feeling my face turn crimson red.

"No." I answer shyly. He smirks down at me, his emerald colored eyes shining, and then turning dark.

"I'm about to show you." He said his voice low and breathy. Oh god, I nearly combusted right then.

"Yes." I answer in a whisper.

He climbs on top of me and kissed me roughly, and I could feel the passion, and the want behind that kiss. Oh Adrian, take me. Take me now.

I work at the buttons on his shirt, his mouth traveling down my jaw line. My finger brushed against his chest rewarding me with a low grown from inside Adrian. I smirk and hurriedly unfasten the rest of his buttons. He then sits up to slip off his shirt, and my hands go straight for the button of his jeans. Adrian then grabs my wrist, stopping me. I look up at him through my lashes, seeing his sexy smirk.

"Slow down there, Sage. Let me enjoy this." He said, and I blush once again. He chuckled and leans over and kisses my cheek. "I love that expression on you." He whispers low in my ear, nuzzling my neck. My heart leaps out of my chest, and it's hard for me to breathe.

"What expression?" I ask, my voice leaking with desire. Adrian takes in a deep breath, and nibbles lightly on my earlobe, the act driving me crazy.

"That spanked baby look." He answers, while lightly spanking my ass. To my surprise I moan, finding pleasure from that action.

"Did you like that?" he asks, spanking me again. I let out rushed breath.

"Adrian." His name unfurls from my lips. I then feel his hands move their way up my shirt until my top is completely off.

Adrian's hands roam around my hips while he kisses around my torso, making me wreathe in deep desire. I can feel an intense feeling building in the pit of my stomach. I let out a moan as Adrian's fingers brush over one of my nipples while he cups my breasts.

"Oh Sydney, you are so soft, and you smell so sweet." He groans.

He quickly moves his hands underneath me and unhooks my bra, taking it off of me and tossing it on the floor next to his shirt. Like a greedy child he kisses down my chest, fondling with each of my breasts.

"Uhn!" I moan loudly, loving his touches.

He then flicks his tongue against my nipple, causing me to gasp. He groans as he suckles one of my breasts while kneading the other. My fingers weave into his hair, holding him close. My head falls back as I lose myself in the intense feeling.

"Adrian." I lift my hips grinding up against his erection. He pulls back and smiles darkly at me.

"Anxious Sage?" he chuckles. My breathing is harsh and uneven, and I'm unable to speak.

"I'm just getting started." He says as I feel him undo the button on my jeans, and without unzipping them he allows his hand to travel down to my heated care.

"Ugnh!" I grab his arms, but he places his lips on mine to keep me silent for the moment.

I feel him slip one of his fingers in, fingering my walls first and then finding my clit.

"Mmnh," I moan letting out a rasped breath.

"You're so wet Sage, so ready for me." Adrian moans, trailing his kisses down my neck and shoulder. I then felt him insert another finger, and then he slipped them both inside me.

"Oh, Adrian!" I cry, and he pumps his fingers in and out, curling them. My body arched into his hand, and I moaned louder.

"Come on baby." Adrian whispered into my ear. He hand never called me baby before, and that's probably what did it for me.

I cry out as I hit my peak grabbing tightly to Adrian. He removes his fingers, leaving me breathing heavily with a sense of relief. Oh god, that felt good.

Adrian gets up and I look at him surprised. Was that it? He walked towards the bathroom, only to come back out and quickly climb back on top of me. I looked at him puzzled, but he only held up a foil packet.

"To stay on the safe side." He says. I then realize then what it was, and I smile at him. With all the excitement I nearly forgot about it.

He kisses me again, feeling the heat and electricity hum through my body once again. My hands find their way to the waist band of his jeans. This time he doesn't stop me from unbuttoning his pants. He takes the rest of his clothes off quickly, and rips the foil packet open.

"I can't take the wait any longer. I want you Sydney. Now." Adrian says gruffly. I'm panting now, wanting the same thing.

"Take me." I say, and he groans, pressing me down further on the bed as he kissed me.

I then feel him there, at my entrance. My body tenses up as I wait on the pain. Adrian slowly enters himself until I feel the barrier of my womanhood disintegrate. I bite down on my lip to keep myself from crying out, but the tears still rolled down my cheeks.

"Shh, I'm sorry. I'll take care of you." Adrian assured me, pulling out slower and I took in a sharp breath. He entered in again and I held onto him as I rode out the pain, and started to feel the pleasure.

"A-Adrian." I groan.

"Damn, you're so tight." Adrian commented, and for some reason that just turned me on.

Adrian continued to kiss and nibble his way around my jaw line and when he hit a certain spot on my neck; I couldn't keep myself from moaning loudly each time he came across it.

Adrian pumped faster, and plowed himself in deeper. I cried out in ecstasy not caring how loud I was getting.

"Oh…Adrian!" I let out. He groaned deep in his throat, kissing that spot on my neck.

With the next pump I felt a sharp sting on my neck, and I gasped in shock. But then I started to feel a warm tingling feeling tremble over my body. Boy, did it feel good. With the next few pumps, I hit my limit again, exploding around Adrian and crying out his name.

"Sydney," Adrian called out as he reached his climax as well.

He leaned on his elbows so that he wouldn't collapse on me. He slowly pulled out of me, and lay next to me. We were both breathing really hard, and both exhausted. I turned and rested my head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked, rubbing my back. A giggle escaped my lips.

"Okay? I'm fantastic." I reply, letting my eyes shut close.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"Tired." I answer truthfully. He kisses the top of my head and pulls the covers over us.

I snuggle up closer to him, and let myself drift off. I have never felt this way with anyone, not even Keith. Adrian is something special, and he's mine.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the comments. Oh, and don't forget to check out the original story. Hide Me Forever. **

**Thanks and until next time.**

**Safe reading, fanfictioneers! :D**


End file.
